leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Acryote/Kumori, The Shadowseeker - custom champion idea
Kumori, the Shadowseeker is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Kumori is ever seeking for his targets' shadows; upon killing champions and large monsters he absorbs them, reducing his basic abilities' current cooldowns by 50%, aswell as healing Kumori for . Triggering Absortion with enemy champions will also affect Disembody's current cooldown. |targeting = Absortion is a self-targeted healing and buff, which triggers upon killing champions and monsters. |additional = }} Kumori commands shadows to sift over a 400-range area, dealing physical damage to enemy units within the area. Over the next 3 seconds, all enemy units within are . |leveling = % of enemies' max. health)}} % |range = 650 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |targeting = Shadowmancy is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = Physical |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = Shadowmancy |spellshield = will block the damage, but not the |additional = Shadowmancy grants of the targeted area for a short duration on-cast, in a smaller area than the spell's area of effect. }} For seconds, Kumori attempts to shroud himself in darkness, entering stealth. Shroud's cast time may be delayed by up to 6 seconds if Kumori takes damage before he goes invisible. |description2 = Casting spells or attacking will end his stealth prematurely. When Kumori unstealths, he gains 10% bonus movement speed for Shroud's remaining duration. |leveling = |cost = 65 |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |targeting = Ambush is a self-targeted buff. |additional = * Shroud has no cast time and does not interrupt Kumori's previous orders. * Taking damage while stealthed will not break stealth, even if revealed by . * Using or when Shroud is activated will cause Kumori to exit stealth. ** Using or during Shroud's fade time will cause Kumori to enter stealth, but continue channeling the spell. * Activating consumable items will not break stealth (Such as placing a or using a ). However, activating most items, such as , will break stealth. ** Activating after activating Shroud but before entering stealth will not break stealth. }} Kumori's bonus movement speed amplifiers are increased by 5% when moving towards all champions. |description2 = Kumori appears at his target's shadow. Kumori's basic attacks within the next 3 seconds will deal bonus true damage. |description3 = Shadowseeker can be used on allies within 5 seconds to blink to them, and gain 10% movement speed for 10 seconds. |leveling2 = % AD)}} |range = 850 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |targeting = Shadowseeker's Passive is a statistic self-targeted buff. Shadowseeker's Active is a single targeted blink and non-physical on-hit effect. |damagetype = true |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single= Shadowseeker |onhiteffects = * Shadowseeker's damage is not affected by critical strike. * Shadowseeker's damage won't affect structures * Shadowseeker's damage won't be nor ; however, this can and be . |spellshield = will block the bonus damage on-hit |additional = * Despite Shadowseeker bonus damage is on-hit, it will apply spell effects as a single targeted ability. * Kumori will automatically attempt to attack the target of Shadowseeker after blinking. * Shadowseeker's second cast can be used on any targetable allied unit except for towers and inhibitors. This can include champions, minions, wards and champion pets such as , , . }} Kumori forcibly separates an enemy champion's shadow from its body for 6 seconds, dealing physical damage and . Over Disembody's duration, the target is dealt additional physical damage each seconds, equal to the distance this travels. |description2 = If Kumori arrives at the shadow before the enemy champion does, Kumori is healed for a percentage of the damage dealt; if the enemy champion arrives first, Disembody's damage over time ends prematurely. |leveling = + % of the distance traveled |leveling2 = % |range = 900 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = |targeting = Disembody is a single targeted ability. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false, dot |spelleffects-false= Disembody Initial damage |spelleffects-dot= Disembody Bonus damage |spellshield = will block the ability; however, won't block Disembody if activated after being affected by it. |additional = * Disembody's effects can be removed with abilities like , and . This will inmediatly remove the target's shadow generated by Disembody. * The target's shadow behaves like a valid targetable unit for the effects of , , and for both allies and enemies. This is intentional. * Including the initial damage (Both the base damage and a tick of the persistent damage), Disembody deals 21 instances of damage. ** Disembody will apply the passive armor shred of for every tick of the damage. * Factoring the distance travelled by Disembody's , the initial damage is . * Once Komuri succeeds or fails on healing himself by Disembody's shadow, any further tick of damage dealt by the ability won't be considered. * Disembody will knock enemies through most walls. * Disembody's damage over time benefits from any movement displacing effect, including crowd control effects (Except ) dashes, blinks, and . ** The only exception made for Disembody's damage over time are spells with global range, be this (and ) , and . *** The only exception within this rule is because, despite it does behave like , shadow possess no leash range, turning theoretically global. *** Abilities with semi-global range, such as , and Second Cast, still count towards Disembody's damage over time. }} Category:Custom champions